Human Reason
by Comtesse-Dynamite
Summary: Rocketshipping. A tragic accident. Uncertainty. Feelings. Human reason?


**Attention:** Since English is not my mothertongue you might find some spelling mistakes or syntax errors. I apologize in advance. My mothertongue is Swiss-German so I normally imagine a sentence in German and try to translate it as well as possible into English, sometimes there is a lack of vocabulary or I don't find a match or the appropriate idiom but I want to improve my English and become a better writer. Another thing I want to make clear is that I use „..." to introduce direct speech! „ are not commas but the German quotation marks, just to avoid confusion.

Human reason?

Jessie felt more than devastated. She profoundly regretted her decision to stay with Team Rocket. There was absolutely no point in maintaining this group of three failures, roaming around without aims, without perspective. She had often been disappointed in life, but this event was the coronation of the day. Jessie knelt down, covered her face with her hands and sobbed heart-rendingly. It was too much, the ability to cope with pressure was definitely gone. She cried, her eyes were swollen, she shed tears over her momentary position. What had become of her? A homeless, low-paid, young lay, churned up inside and hopeless and she almost killed her teammate.

James sat down next to her. He should have put his arm in plaster but they couldn't afford it. He writhed in pain with his every move. Deep scratches spread over his cheeks.

„What have we done?", she whispered.

James could hear Jessie weep, he turned to her, grabbing her hand.

„Jessie! It's not your fault", he tried to calm her down, but his magenta-haired friend couldn't stop crying.

„Meowth's in a critical condition, just because I was too stubborn to give it a helping hand", she crushed her head against the brick wall.

„It's a born fighter, it's going to be okay, don't worry", James was so close to his best friend, he could feel her breath on his face.

„James! I almost killed Meowth!", Jessie gave a yelp. „I couldn't forgive myself if it was going to die", James wiped her tears away.

„Meowth's going to live, don't worry", he caressed her face, drowned in tears, but still beautiful and delicate as ever. Jessie looked at him, she sighed deeply. She tried to fake a smile, but failed. He didn't want to let her go, first he ran his fingers through her muddy hair, then down to her neck and back up to her chin. Jessie felt slighlty uncomfortable. What was he up to? He drew nearer, gazing into her eyes, but slowly moving down to her lips, pleasantly overwhelmed by the sight of them.

„James?"

He tilt his head slightly to one side and all of a sudden he kissed her. It wasn't just a short kiss, but an intensive, long-lasting buss. He knew it wasn't the right moment, but he didn't care, he tried to distract himself from the sorrows and uncertainty. James lightly brushed his lips over Jessie's, keeping the movements slow. He had all the time in the world. Jessie, being completely caught by surprise needed a few moments to realize what was happening, but then she returned the gesture, even though she was all in tears. 

She gave James some subtle hints that she was ready for more. James had been cautious before initiating a French Kiss, but Jessie appeared to be prepared. He opened his mouth more widly, waiting for Jessie to make the first attempt of tongue contact. James' lower lip was between hers. She made a short move, James reciprocated, he kept his touches light. She tagged his tongue, retreating back immediately, thus inviting him to make the next move. James pulled his friend towards him. He laid his uninjured arm around her waist, Jessie wrapped hers around his neck. Their lips parted, he gently kissed her neck, sucked it, fondling her. Jessie placed a kiss on his forehead. James moved his hand up to her face, cradling on her cheeks. He softly pushed her against the wall. They turned back to a single-lip kiss, Jessie sandwiching James' warm and smooth lips. Their eyelashes connected with one another while kissing, they were full of passion. She kissed him on the jaw-line, but suddenly they parted, both blushing.

„What was that?", Jessie asked, out of breath.

„I don't know", James was more than confused. Did he just make out with his best friend while Meowth was fighting for survival? What convinced him to act like that? He had feelings for Jessie, he couldn't deny it, but had this been the right time? Did he use her vulnerability? Things could have been different. Another place, other circumstances but he had done it. He had kissed his teammate and, incredibly, he didn't regret it, but how would Jessie react?

„What was it? The worries? The tension?", she wanted to know.

James shrug his shoulders. „I can't tell", he admitted.

Nurse Joy entered the waiting room. „Jessie, James. The procedure went well, it made it through by the skin of it's teeth", she explained. James embraced Jessie.

„Can we see our little ball of fur?", he asked.

Nurse Joy nodded.

Jessie looked at James in relief. „Are we going to tell Meowth?"

Both smiled.

THE END


End file.
